Retold
by ihobbitses
Summary: Changing up the time-line a bit; Caroline is already a vampire, and she has no idea who this hot new guy in town is; Klaus comes to town expecting the usual, but is surprised by a blonde distraction. AU. Klaroline. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I was thinking about what it would be like if Caroline liked Klaus before she knew who he was... This story is based after Caroline is already a vampire and taught by Stefan on how to control herself and feed on animals. Klaus has first come back to town in Alaric's body (like in the show) but I wont be re-writing the show. Just something I wanted to fiddle around with... Let me know if you like it.**

**I am trying to keep their characters the same as they were on the show, just with a different time line. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed in the editing process, after all, it's all in good fun, right? (:**

* * *

It had been so long since I stepped foot in Mystic Falls… In fact, the last time I was here, it wasn't even called that. I looked around, taking in all of the shops around the square and the cars driving by; _my, how the world has changed._ It's like I had expected everything to stay the same, even though I had been through all the changes alongside the world. News flash.

I knew the Salvators would be in town, but I wasn't sure yet how much they knew about me. Of course, if Stefan could remember, he would know so much more than anyone else. I grin to myself at the thought. Rebekah was still in the coffin she had inhabited since the 20's, though I'm sure she would be intrigued to see our old friend as well.

Of course, even if he had his memory, he wouldn't recognize me now. The teacher "suit", as I like to call it, was making me chafe. I planned on going straight into this 'Alaric Saltzman's' every day routine for at least a couple days, doing some recon. I wanted to see where my old friend was now in his ever-lasting life. What his tricky brother was up to… and of course, make sure my doppelganger didn't try to skip town.

Walking around the town, I found myself becoming partched, but of course not for blood… this ridiculous costume I was in didn't crave it like my mind did. This body wanted a drink; Whisky. I also found my stomach growling, and rolled my eyes at the thought of _needing_ to eat regular food. But of course, I didn't want to let this body die, nor did I want to go through the discomfort of starving.

I inclined my head slightly, trying to smell where the scent of food was coming from - grease from fries and burgers - as it was making my mouth water. Of course, it smelled like it was all around me, as my usual vampire sense of smell didn't come with me to this body. I grabbed the arm of someone as they passed, making them swirl around to face me before I looked down at them.

It was a rather pretty, petite blond who looked at me in shock, making a "O" shape with her mouth. I grinned to myself. "Oh, hey Alaric. Is there something wrong?"

I cocked my head, obviously she knew me. Or at least, she knew the body I inhabited. "Oh no, I was just wondering where I could grab a bite." My mouth twisted with the double meaning in my mind.

The girl raised her eyebrow for a moment before composing herself and wiggling out of my hand, I let go quickly. "Is that a joke or something? Obviously the Grill…" She paused, and I could almost see the wheals turning in her mind as she thought of something. "I'll go with you, I was just headed there."

And before I could say anymore, she began to walk away from me. I looked up to see the sign on the building across the road and rolled my eyes at the stupidity I had obviously just shown. _I was just shown up by a little girl. _I clenched my teeth and walked across the road, quickly catching up to her and opening the door, allowing her to walk in first.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered, and it occurred to me that she wasn't used to such manners. _What _has_ this world come to..?_

We quickly sat down at a table by the bar and a waiter came over, I was about to ask him for a round of Whiskey for the girl and myself, along with a burger and fries when suddenly she smiled and began talking to him.

"Hey Matt! How was your weekend?"

He responded quickly while laying a couple of menus down on the table, not even looking over at me. My eye twitched with annoyance. "Oh, hey Caroline. It was okay, work and homework like usual. Hey, did you do that English paper?"

I looked over at this _Caroline_ with surprise, _She's a student?_ I watched as she rolled her eyes without the smile escaping her features. I cocked my head as I thought of what that might mean. "Matt! It's due tomorrow… We read half of the book in class."

"I know!" he began quickly, "But Shakespeare is so… I don't even know what they're saying half the time…"

I rolled my eyes, _What an idiot._

"Matt," she began, my thoughts reflected in her voice slightly. "There's a translated version on the opposite page."

He looked down, obviously giving up. "Yeah, you're right. I'll have to work on it later. Maybe you could help me?"

My eyes went from one to the other, then landed on Caroline as she responded with a shake of her head and a small smile, "Give me a call later if you get stuck."

"Thanks Caroline," he grinned at her. "So what can I get you guys to drink? Oh, hey Mr. Saltzman," he gaze finally landed on me and I suppressed my annoyance as much as possible. I couldn't figure out what annoyed me more; that my waiter was obviously an imbecile or that I was taking lunch with a school girl. _Definitely the former_, I thought to myself.

"Hello, Matt," I said, trying to act as average as possible. "Actually, I'd love a burger, please. With bacon. And cheese. Oh, and a w-" I paused for a moment, remembering that I was supposed to be their teacher, "a water."

I looked over at Caroline when I was sure Matt had written down my order. She ordered some nachos and a Coke. Finally, Matt walked away to place our orders. I exhaled deeply.

Caroline and I sat in silence for a little while; long enough for Matt to bring us our drinks before disappearing again. I wasn't very good at small talk, but the silence was becoming unbearable. "So… What Shakespeare play are you reading?"

She looked over at me with interest - obviously I had picked a good topic. "We read Macbeth. Of course, I was finished before the class was… It's definitely one of my top favorites." She gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but return it. There was something about this girl - this _Caroline_ - that intrigued me. She looks like she would be the blond bimbo with no brains. But she was slowly proving me wrong. And there was something else about her… something I couldn't place.

"What is your favorite then?" I asked, surprisingly interested in what her answer would be. _Please don't say-_

"Romeo and Juliet." she stated it flately, then cocked her head as she took a sip of water. I couldn't help but be disappointed. "But now that I think about it, it _used_ to be my favorite play. I think Macbeth could definitely take it's play. Or Hamlet." She paused for another moment as Matt brought us our food. My stomach gave another growl as I quickly took a bite from my burger. I had to admit… it was pretty damn good.

"Why the change?" I finally asked, in between mouthfuls.

She looked at me, a nacho in her hand. "Well… I used to think it was so romantic, how they would die for each other. But now that I think about it…" she paused, and again I could see the wheals turning in her mind as her eyebrows scrunched together. "I mean… what morons!" She exclaimed, and I looked at her with pure surprise.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

She shook her head without looking at me, swallowing her mouthful before going on. "Well seriously, just get over it already. I mean, I believe in love and all, but come on…"

My mouth was open with surprise as I stared at her. For a moment, I was at a loss for words. _What teenage girl doesn't swoon over Romeo and Juliet? _Obviously this girl was more mature than her exterior showed the world.

Finally, I took a sip of water before asking, "And what makes Macbeth make the list of favorites then?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess there's just something about him that I can relate to." Caroline didn't seem to want to continue, and I found myself not wanting to pry. _Strange_, I thought.

We didn't say much after, as we became very focused on engulfing our food. I found it annoying that I was eating 'finger food', but I reminded myself, _Just move with the times, Niklaus._ Soon, our plates were empty and we sat there for a few moments as we waited for Matt to bring us our bill. I found myself dreading the moment that I would have to say goodbye to her, but I knew it would be odd to anyone around us if I spent any more time with her, not to mention what she would think.

After an awkward moment where I took the check and Caroline tried to grab some money before finally giving up as I put my money down first. "I never let a lady pay, Caroline." It was true, though by the expression on her face, I knew it must seem strange.

She stood up first, and I followed suit, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, Alaric."

I cocked my head in confusion before she went on, "In class?"

"Oh, right. Yes, tomorrow." I had forgotten completely that I was playing the part of a teacher for a while. As she waved goodbye and walked out, I found myself annoyed for some reason. _I have to be her teacher._ My face scrunched at the thought and I quickly walked out as well.

I had no idea what to do now, so I walked around the town square, taking in every street and shop. I walked past a building that read 'Founders Hall' and scoffed at the idea. "Fools." I muttered before continuing my walk. Soon, I found myself at the apartment I had started out at and grimaced at the state of it. I hadn't really thought about it earlier, but this Alaric Saltzman sure didn't live a lavish life.

I meandered around the room, taking in his different books and things before landing on an old-fashioned trunk that sat behind his couch. "And what is this?" I mumbled to myself before crouching down to take a look. Inside were all different weapons, and I recognized them instantly as weapons that could kill vampires. I grinned, "Well, well, well, looks like he's got a hidden talent. Very interesting."

The rest of the day couldn't have been more dull and I found myself going to bed early for the first time in centuries. After all, no one was looking for me… or at least, not in this body. No one knew who I was yet, and I had to remind myself that my body would be returned to me by the next day. I only had to play teacher for a day.

My thoughts took a surprising turn as I lay in the teachers bed, staring up at the ceiling. I would be seeing Caroline again tomorrow. I felt a pang in my chest and wondered what on earth it was from. _Perhaps she knows the doppelganger. I thought to myself; yes… that was my excuse for wanting to see the little blonde again. There was no other explanation._

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: so I wont be doing every chapter in Klaus' POV. Actually I'm pretty sure I'll be doing Caroline's POV next. (: Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

I was out of bed and in the shower before the sun even made an appearance in the sky. I rarely slept for more than a few hours at a time, having been running from Mikael for so long now, and even though I knew he couldn't find me in this form, my mind had other ideas… Apparently old habits die hard. Or not at all, in my case.

I took the quickest shower of all time, as I found it overwhelmingly odd that I was practically looking at another man's naked form in a very intimate way. I half wished that I hadn't bothered, but I couldn't stand the feeling of being dirty in a normal way. I smirked at the idea of other ways I liked to be dirty.

I felt equally disgusted by using another mans toothbrush, even though it would be the same mouth that had always used it. I glared at myself in the mirror as I gurgled mouth wash for two whole minutes. Twice. Getting dressed quickly, I scoffed at the teachers sense of attire. I found myself getting more and more eager to be in my own body.

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking into the stuffy halls of Mystic High. Children - or at least children in my eyes - were rushing around in a frenzy, trying to get to class on time. I spotted Matt at his locker, reading over a piece of paper and muttering to himself. I wondered if Caroline had ended up helping him last night. My thoughts took a darker turn of their own accord and I found myself glaring at the boy.

Walking through the halls, I quickly figured out that I had no idea where I was going. No one had told me where Saltzman's classroom was, and I couldn't compel anyone to tell me and forget about it. But then I saw her; the solution to my problem.

"Caroline!" I said, and found myself rather annoyed at how eager I sounded. She was walking with a girl, and I smiled at her as she spotted who had called her name.

"Hey, Alaric. Bonnie and I were just walking to your class now," she smiled at me and I felt that pang in my chest again, _How irritating._

"I was just headed there myself. I'll walk with you two." They didn't seem to mind, and I suddenly wondered… Why did she call the teacher by his first name? Shouldn't she great her as 'Mr Saltzman'? She must know him personally… which would explain why it wasn't strange for her to eat lunch yesterday with her teacher. I found myself wondering just _how_ personally they knew each other. Was Alaric Saltzman into underage women? _No, there's something else…_

Before I knew it, I was walking through a classroom behind Caroline and her friend. I quickly made my way over to his computer and turned it on, hoping this would look routine. I rummaged through the papers on the desk before finding a roster. _Good, this will help._

My eyes grazed through the names on the list, looking for a specific one. I smiled slightly as I found it. _Caroline Forbes._ I then went through and saw another name I recognized; _Stefan Salvator_. My eyebrows clenched together in confusion. _What the hell?_

As though someone had heard my thoughts, I looked up to see my old friend walking in with his arm around - _Oh…_ The girl was smiling and laughing at something he had just said and I could hardly look away at the very familiar face; the doppelganger. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

After having found a schedule on the desk for a monthly scheduled topic list, I went to work. It was all from memory of course, but I would once in a while look down at the pages of the textbook in front of me. I would have to catch myself from speaking aloud at how the textbook had it wrong, or how personal I kept making the topic.

Fortunately, no one seemed to neither mind nor be bored by what I was saying. I almost found it, dare I say, _fun._ If it weren't for the fact that I was in another man's body and about to get my own back, I could really see myself being a teacher for a while. I made a mental note to perhaps be a teacher for a while after my business in Mystic Falls was over. Perhaps I could study in art. _Ooh, nude painting… how could I not think of it before?_

I also had to mind that I not spend too much time looking at Caroline. I would find my eyes lingering on her, studying her face like a piece of art, for almost too long. She would occasionally look down to take notes, and that's when I would move my eyes onward. Occasionally I would look at Stefan and my doppelganger, finding it odd that they would be so close. Hadn't I heard through the years that Stefan had been with Katherine?

Apparently, I hadn't kept my eyes on him as much I should have. Of course, if there was anyone I trusted more to keep her out of harms way, it would be my old friend Stefan Salvatore.

Unfortunately, he had no idea who I was. _Although…_ I thought to myself, continuing my speech without thought - after all, I knew everything without really having to try. _Perhaps I could use that to my advantage,_ my gaze stopped on Caroline for another moment before moving to write things on the chalk board.

* * *

The rest of the day went on slowly. After that first class, I figured out that I wouldn't be seeing any of them for the remainder of school. _Obviously, you dolt._

I rolled my eyes at myself as I walked out of the building, breathing in the fresh air. It had felt like an eternity in that horrible place, and that was saying something. I made my way along the path before catching a glimpse of the blonde face that I had studied this morning. She really was quite beautiful…

But soon she was gone, getting into a small car and driving away without noticing me. I looked down as I made my way over to the vehicle that I had driven. Again, obviously this teacher had no sense of style… My thoughts were following her, and soon I came to only one conclusion; _I am going to get to know her._

It seemed like a strange thing to think for me, but it was no matter… There was something about the girl that intrigued me.

* * *

The spell had gone brilliantly of course, and I was now in my own body. I stretched my arms and bent my back in all sorts of ways, cracking my neck. I felt like a new man. Of course, as I now walked the streets, I found that I actually had no where to go. The home I planned on acquiring and building was no where near ready, and I couldn't exactly go back to the shoe box that I had stayed in last night… I resigned myself to knowing I had to find a hotel room.

And I felt dirty. Again. _Ugh_.

At least this time it wouldn't be so hard to ask questions, as no one knew my name and I could play the newcomer game. I walked up the steps to the sheriffs building, looking around for someone to compel when I heard it… The angelic voice I had grown to know. Looking around, I focused on the sound and followed it until I found myself outside of an office.

"Seriously, mom!" She exclaimed, obviously upset by something.

Peaking my head around the corner, I saw her blond curls cascading down over her shoulders and behind her… "Sheriff?" I asked, seeing the badge on her chest. I was obviously interrupting something, but I found that I could hardly care less. My eyes drifted the face that was now looking over her shoulder at me, and I had to remind myself that she no longer recognized me.

"Yes," she began before shaking her head and standing up, obviously getting control of herself. "Can I help you sir?"

"I do hope so," I said, half acting like an innocent lost man. It was partially true… "I'm looking for a place to stay. I'm new in town, and I cant seem to get my footing around her."

She gave me a warm smile as only a trusting Sheriff in a small town would, and walked around the desk, "Are you looking for a hotel?" I nodded and followed her as she walked past me and made her way to the front desk that I had completely passed before. My eyes lingered on Caroline for a moment before stopping next to her _mother_.

"Well, there's the Mystic Hotel. It's actually the only one in town. Unfortunately it's a little bit pricey," her eyes were questioning as she took in my dirty and semi ragged appearance.

"Please, do not take my current state of dress to be misinformation. I was mugged earlier," I said the first thing that came to my mind, and I really wished I hadn't as I watched her become very stern.

"Where?" She asked, looking me over, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "Oh I'm alright. They just took my wallet, after a bit of a toss-around… But I've already cancelled my credit card, and I only had about thirty dollars in it, so not too much harm done."

The Sheriff didn't seem completely convinced, and I saw her eyes dart to her daughter standing behind me. I suddenly had an idea, "Look, I'm terrible with maps. Do you think you could show me how to get to this 'Mystic Hotel'?" I gave her my most charming smile, and it seemed to relax her, but she gave me a sorry smile back.

"I'm sorry-" she paused, obviously waiting for me to say my name.

"Nik. Nik Mikaels." I smirked to myself.

"Well, Nik, I'm sorry, but I can't leave right now. I'm sure I could find someone to escort you, though."

As if on queue, I heard her voice pipe up behind me, stepping forward, "I can take him, mom." I looked over at her, smiling in what I hoped to be an innocent manner.

Her mother on the other hand seemed less than pleased with the idea, "Caroline, I don't think that's such a good idea. After all… not with a mugger on the loose."

I watched as Caroline rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself." The thought alone made me smile; did she really think she could take this imaginary mugger? Had she seen herself?

"That would be very kind of you, love. And I promise," I turned to the Sheriff, "I can keep her safe on our journey."

"Weren't you the one who just got mugged?" She raised an eyebrow at me, assessing me again, and I suppressed a smirk.

"You should see the other guy."

She looked as though she was going to speak again, but before she could, Caroline took hold of my arm and I was surprised by her grip that was now leading me out of the building. I quickly grabbed the map out of the Sheriffs hands before allowing her to lead me away.

* * *

The walk was slightly awkward at first, and I found myself wondering why she had volunteered in the fist place. Why was it that I never seemed to be able to find something to say around her? It was like she cut off the oxygen to my brain or something.

"So…" she began, and I instantly looked over at her. "Where are you from?" I smiled at how normal a question that was.

"London," I named off the only city in England that I was sure she would know. I watched her eyes wander in thought.

Finally, she looked over at me, "Why would you come to Mystic Falls then? I would much rather be in London than here." I cocked my head.

"I have some business to attend to here. I was on my way to the Sheriffs office anyway, before I got mugged, to ask about a hotel." I smiled at her.

She looked me up and down and I became slightly self conscious, wishing I had bought some new clothes before seeing her. Of course, I hadn't known she was the Sheriff's daughter either. "Could we make a stop first?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Where?"

"I need a change of clothes. I don't have anything with me," I wasn't going to elaborate further, but I saw her confused expression and felt the need to go on. "I was going to find a place to stay before having my things shipped to me."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, there's only like, one store in town that's still open. But we should probably get there quick." Before I could say anything, she was leading me towards a small shop with manikins in the window. The lights were still on.

We walked inside and I made quick work picking out a few short and long sleeve shirts, a fitted jacket, some jeans and some black pants, along with a package of socks. I didn't need to try them on. I caught her eyes looking at me with confusion and for a moment I wondered if I had forgotten something… _No, all here._

"What is it love?" She looked at me and I saw a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"Um…" she lowered her voice, inclining her head towards me, "Don't you need boxers or something?"

I raised my eyebrow, a faint hint of a grin spreading across my features. I didn't need to answer and she soon seemed to catch on and quickly looked away, the blush now burning her cheeks. _I could get used to that_, I thought. "Oh, I see." She muttered, obviously embarrassed.

I quickly brought everything to the checkout and pulled out a credit card from my jacket pocket that one of my minions - _hah - _had given me, handing it to the cashier.

"Hey, I thought you got mugged?" I looked over at her and grinned, knowing she had caught me.

"I didn't say they got everything. I said they got my wallet."

She rolled her eyes at me. I grinned wider before taking my card back and grabbing the bags the associate handed me with my clothes in them.

To my surprise - _again_ - Caroline took a bag from me so that I was also only carrying one. "You don't have to do that, sweetheart."

"And you don't have to call me cutesy names, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen, either." I gaped at her for a moment before following her out of the store.

We made our way down the street and soon I could see the sign for the Hotel in the distance. My heart began to sink. "Well, I obviously wont have anything to eat in the room when I get in, so what do you say I take you out somewhere?"

She looked at me in shock before smirking, "You expect me to go out to dinner with some guy I just met?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to leave me to eat alone on my first night in town, would you?" I return her smirk and she just shakes her head.

"I'll think about it."

We made our way into the Hotel and up to the desk. "Hello, were you two looking for a room?"

I could almost feel the tension between us and I regrettable shook my head, "Just me. I'll need an extended stay suite, please."

The man behind the desk looked surprised, "Alright." He got my information and I again handed over my card. I didn't need to ask how much it would cost, as it didn't phase me. My attention was on Caroline. She didn't seem to be leaving… so I could only assume I had a chance of actually taking her out.

Within a few minutes, the man gave me my key card and room number, explaining how to get there. I nodded before walking over to the elevator with Caroline at my side. The building only had three floors and my room was at the top.

We followed the rising numbers when we got out of the elevator and eventually found my room; 322. The door was the only one on the end wall, and I grinned to myself before walking in.

The room was extravagant, with a fully furnished living room and a separate kitchen. "Woah," I heard Caroline breath next to me, before I made my way down the hall. I could hear her footsteps behind me. I counted two bedrooms, one smaller than the other. There was a separate bathroom, and when I walked into the master bedroom, I saw there was a bathroom there as well.

It was more than enough space for me, but then again, I was used to much more. I placed my shopping bag on the bed and Caroline followed suit. "Well…"

"If you don't mind waiting, I'll just take a quick shower and change into some clean clothes?" I asked, taking a step towards her. She didn't move.

"You don't give up easily, huh?" She smiled.

"Not when I really want something." I grinned, and instantly wished I had phrased that differently as she gave me an accusing stare. I quickly continued, "And anyway, you could have left at the entrance to the hotel…"

She shrugged, obviously not threatened by me. I grinned, happy for the first time that she didn't know who I was. Then I grimaced as I thought of the fact that I couldn't take her anywhere out of town, due to the fact that I didn't have a vehicle yet; I would have to take care of that tomorrow.

"I hope you know of somewhere we can go?" I sounded desperate, it was annoying.

She smiled at me and a grinned back at her, "Sure. I'll wait in the living room."

* * *

I didn't waste time; I washed my hair with the complementary shampoo and conditioner before rinsing and drying off quickly. I pulled on a tan v-neck t-shirt and my black pants. I ripped open the package of socks, growling when they exploded everywhere. I couldn't seem to slow down and I almost fell over when I pulled the socks on.

I grabbed the black jacket I had bought before rushing out of the room. I didn't want to risk her getting bored and leaving. She caught sight of me with surprise before smiling, "Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah…" I looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say. _I didn't want you to leave?_ That sounded stupid.

Getting up, she walked over to me. I felt that weird pang in my chest again when she didn't stop the appropriate distance away, and instand reached her arm around my neck. I felt her hand graze my skin for a moment and a blast of electricity went through me where she had touched. Her face was impossibly close to mine now, and my eyes wandered from hers, staring at her gorgeous lips. _Is she about t-_

I felt a couple of quick tugs on the back of my shirt before she brought her hand back around to show me the tags I had missed. I rolled my eyes. _Fool._

I pushed my feet into my shoes and I held the door for her, catching a glimps of the blush on her cheeks. I grinned.

* * *

I suppressed how annoyed I was to be standing in front of the Mystic Grill again. It wasn't exactly the type of restaurant I had wanted to take her to, but I really didn't have any other choice. I held the door for her, and for a second I got worried when I saw her confused expression.

We took our seats and I noticed the atmosphere in the place was different from the last time I was here. It was much darker, and there were lights on about each table. Of course, there was a pool table at the other end that was surrounded by a group of people.

I was thankful when I young girl came up to take our orders, not wanting to fight for her attention with Matt. After all, I was no longer in the teachers body, and I wasn't the type to sit back and watch.

I ordered the spaghetti they had on the menu, and Caroline ordered the alfredo. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "So, Caroline. What do you do for fun around here?"

She shrugged, "Not much. I mean, I pretty much just hang out with my friends; go to parties. We have a place over near the falls where we like to have bon fires." My eyes never left her face as she spoke.

Finally, she looked up at me. "What do you like to do?"

I actually didn't know how to answer. "Well, I used to do those sort of things, but now that I'm here… well, you know. New town and all." She nodded with understanding and I exhaled. _I like to torment people and drink their blood._ No, she probably wouldn't have liked that answer.

It was that thought though that made my mouth start to water. My gaze lowered to her neck, and I quickly had to shake the thoughts; she was off limits. I would have to find someone after…

Eventually the food came, and she started talking about her different friends. I recognized a couple of the names from earlier, and then realized that the Stefan she had spoke of was probably the one and the same. She explained that he was dating her best friend, Elena, and he had a creep of a brother Damon. I took note of how his name came across her tongue. Had he hurt her? _I'll kill him._ I was surprised by how angry I got at just the thought.

All too soon though, we were done with our meals and I was paying with my card. She didn't question it this time.

I didn't want to leave her, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed by how thirsty I was. And not for water… "Caroline, could you just wait here for a moment, I just need to take care of something." She nodded, looking a little confused, but she didn't question me. I walked back inside, the waitress from dinner on my mind.

* * *

It hadn't been hard getting her to follow me out the back entrance; after all, all I had to do was ask nicely in a commanding tone. I smirked. Once the door closed behind us, her compelled face was completely blank and she backed against the building. I didn't want to waste time… Caroline was waiting.

I could feel my facial features transform slightly before I felt my fangs grow. I trapped her neck in my mouth, groaning at the taste of the fresh blood trickling down my throat. I was lost in euphoria. I would drain her.

"I knew it!" My face whipped around, blood dripping down my chin. _Oh holy-_

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys didn't mind the lengthy chapter! I really didn't want to spend too long having her not know he was a vampire... Hope you guys liked it! (:**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So this is in Caroline's POV. I'm aware that it's not as long as the previous chapters, but a lot happens... I hope you enjoy! (;**

* * *

The signs were there, and I definitely wasn't missing them. Stefan had warned me to be cautious around strangers and careful to find out for sure whether or not they were a vampire… of course, he also mentioned that most vampires don't do the bunny diet, and this was the top concern.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought when I walked out the door, _But he's so darn cute…_ It was then that I heard him make an excuse to go back inside, and I watched him turn back around. I stomped my foot, "Damn it!" He _was_ too good to be true. After all, why would some new hot guy want to spend the night with you after only just meeting you? _Because he thinks you'd be tasty._ I blushed at the double meaning swimming inside my head.

_Okay, Caroline. Give him two minutes. Guys don't take that long to pee…_ I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. And waited. Did I mention I'm not very patient?

A minute in a half and my senses were going haywire. I could smell it. My entire body lit up with my natural excitement and desire. Running my tongue along my teeth I could feel my fangs beginning to lengthen. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my arms slightly, _Calm down, Caroline!_

But I knew I couldn't wait too long… Any decent vampire could drain a human in a matter of minutes. I ran; following the scent. Before I knew it, I was in the alley behind the Grill, and I could recognize the clothes instantly.

"I knew it!" I stomped my foot in frustration. I rushed over at the same time that he lifted his head up to meet my gaze. His chin was dripping with blood, and I couldn't help but become… _Mm_. _No! Snap out of it!_

I pulled him away quickly, and to my surprise he only went a few paces back instead of across the alleyway. Sinking my fangs into my wrist, I quickly fed her some of my blood before looking her in the eyes and saying, "You tripped at work. You don't remember any of this."

The waitress nodded and walked away, as though she was in a bit of a trance. My gaze followed her all the way around the corner before landing back on Nik. I was about to ask for an explanation when suddenly my back was pressed against the wall that the waitress had just been. I tried to push him off, but he caught my wrists in turn before pulling them above my head, holding them in one of his. His other hand went to my waste to keep me still.

"Why?" He growled.

"She was an innocent person." I stated flatly, as though this was explanation enough. It would have been for me.

He cocked his head with a confused expression, "You're a vampire?" It was more of a question, as though he was judging me.

I scoffed. "Doesn't mean I have to feed on humans."

"That's ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you're ridiculous."

I watched as his eyes became the lighter blue that I enjoyed, but there was something else I couldn't quite place. "Maybe I am." His face was now very close to mine and I had to stop breathing; the smell of blood on his breath was intoxicating, and my mouth began to water as my lips parted slightly. He noticed.

"But obviously you're not immune to our nature," he paused before taking the hand off my waste and bringing it up to his mouth, running a finger across his lips. I didn't know what he was going to do before his finger was on my bottom lip, leaving a trail of blood. I hadn't even had time to react.

I could feel the veins under my eyes popping and my teeth lengthening again. The smell… and I couldn't help it… I licked my lips, closing my eyes at the exquisite taste on them. It was like a drug, and I had only had one taste… _Oh my_.

Opening my eyes, I locked onto his before pushing my hips and head off the wall. He responded immediately, letting go of my wrists as I crashed my lips against his. It only took a flash of a moment to push him against the other side of the alley before taking his lips with mine again. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, running my tongue along it and taking in the blood that rested there. I couldn't stop.

Suddenly I felt myself hit the wall where he had been, his hips pressed against mine as he took control, leaning down to run his hands down my ass and to my thighs where he suddenly lifted me up. I locked my legs around his waste, savoring the feeling it was giving me; I bucked my hips as I plunged my tongue into his mouth, determined to have every drop of blood.

Only too soon, I was pecking his chin with my lips, licking up the last drops. My breathing was heavy, and I knew it wasn't just because of the blood lust. There was an all-too familiar feeling lower in my stomach, but it seemed so much stronger than ever before. _It's the blood… Just the blood, Caroline._

I finally locked eyes with his, and I noticed they were a darker shade of blue. I felt a rush as my muscles tightened at the look he was giving me. Suddenly, it dawned on me. _Oh my god…_ "Oh my god!" _I don't even know this guy…_ "I don't even know you! Get off!"

He gave me an earsplitting grin before carefully backing away, at the same time letting my legs fall to the ground. "You seemed to enjoy yourself, love." It was a statement.

"Oh shut up." I was completely and utterly embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks flush as I made busy work of running my hands over my clothes, straightening them out. I couldn't not look at him for forever though.

Suddenly he was moving closer again, "You've got some right th-"

"Three feet!" I exclaimed suddenly, swatting his hand away that was going for my cheek, and wiping any residue that may have been there with my other sleeve. I knew… if he touched me…

He held his hands up in defeat, but the smirk on his lips was not lost on me. "Lets just go," I said.

"I'll walk you home," he said.

"Thanks, but no."

"I wasn't offering."

I whipped my head around to look at him before rolling my eyes, "Fine. Whatever."

I don't really know why I was angry with him… I knew it was my fault. _If he just hadn't fed on that girl!_ "Why were you feeding on her?"

"I was hungry."

_Obviously._

"Were you going to kill her?" I asked as we made our way down the street, him keeping his distance, though I was sure that wasn't completely three feet…

"Probably."

_Well, at least he's not a liar._ "Well, we don't do that in this town." I looked down, _I don't do that._

I saw him look over at me for a few long moments, and when I didn't say anything more, he said, "I'll take that under advisement."

I was surprised by how easily he seemed to be backing down, but I didn't question it further.

Soon we were on my street and I suddenly had a thought, "Wait, you didn't know I was a vampire?!" I was more excited than I probably should have been, and I finally looked at him.

He seemed overly surprised by my outburst, "I admit, I did not. And that's rare." He looked away from me, but I didn't miss the confusion on his face; _he must be pretty good at spotting a vampire._

I grinned to myself as my mind did summersaults. _I'm so awesome._

I walked up the steps to my porch. I turned around when I reached the door. "Do you want to… come in and talk some more?" My heard was drumming in my chest. I didn't want him to leave. _Weird._

He smiled warmly at me before stepping up to the same level as me. Definitely _not_ three feet away now. "Could I take you up on that offer for tomorrow night? I have to be up rather early in the morning for some business."

I cocked my head but didn't pry, "Sure. My mom will be gone by 7:30 tomorrow night for her night shift. Be here for 8, and don't be late. I want to know who's wandering around my town." I tilted my chin up slightly, showing authority.

He chuckled slightly, "Your town?"

"I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I see, well," he paused, leaning forward and inclining his head, "I'll be here."

I was about to turn away when he surprised me by taking my hand in his. I didn't have time to respond before his lips were on my fingers, tenderly placing a kiss. "Miss Forbes," he said softly. Electricity went up my arm and I let out a small gasp before he was walking down the step and then disappeared at vampire speed.

I was in shock, I was sure of it.

_Snap out of it Caroline!_ I shook my head quickly, then walked inside.

I was instantly met by my mother, "Caroline?" She called before walking into the hall. "Where have you been?"

"I showed Nik the Grill. He hadn't eaten yet." _I went on a kind-of date with a vampire before having a bloody make-out session with him._ My muscles tightened at the memory.

I watched as her face went to one of concern, "Caroline… be careful. He's new in town, and you never know about some people."

I suppressed a roll of my eyes, _You have no idea._ "I will, mom."

She nodded her head slightly before walking back to the kitchen. I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. Then it came to me, _How did he know my last name?_

I decided to shrug it off for now, as I wasn't going to get any answers until tomorrow night. And I was exhausted. I changed into a light tank top and mini shorts before climbing into bed, the strangers face in my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So I'm dedicating this chapter to the reviewer _Patie_ for reminding me that Klaus can't go into Caroline's house without her permission... Which ended up giving me a way better idea to roll with than my original. :D**

**As always, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed.**

* * *

My head was buzzing as I woke up with the light streaming through my windows. _Ugh,_ I was definitely not ready to wake up. Sitting up in bed, I kept my eyes closed as I ran my fingers through my blonde locks, pulling it out of my face. It felt as though my blood was boiling and my mouth was sewed shut. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was coming down from a high.

Slowly, I peaked around my room, damning myself for not picking a darker color for my walls. It was far too bright in here. Rolling out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom, instantly turning the shower on. Making quick work of my clothes, I jumped in. It felt incredible. I must have been in there for a good twenty minutes before deciding it was probably time to get out. The rest of my bathroom routine went so quickly that it was hard to remember.

Walking back into my room, I looked at my cell phone. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed; I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I rushed around my room as quickly as possible, pulling on a random outfit that seemed like a good idea. I was out the door with my book bag in eight minutes exactly.

Rushing to my car, I drove as fast as was possible without risking getting a ticket. Obviously I could get out of it with a quick compulsion, but it would waste a whole thirty seconds that I just didn't have.

I pulled into the school parking lot with only two minutes to spare. There were only a few students sitting outside who must have had first period off or something.

I ran inside in the fastest human-speed possible, and I walked through the door just as the second bell for class rang. My mouth dropped.

Standing at the front of the class, writing the day's itinerary on the chalk board stood Alaric, and sitting at the desk was…

"Nik?" I asked, without realizing that everyone in class was now looking at me.

Alaric looked over at me with a curious expression before turning to Nik and then back to me. "I see you already know our new T.A., Caroline."

I nodded without taking my eyes off of Nik, who was now grinning at me as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his leg over his knee, his arms crossed in front of him. _What the hell?_

"Um, could you take your seat, Caroline? I'm going to start class in a minute…" Alaric said, forcing me to finally look at him before taking my seat between Bonnie and Elena.

They had both kept their eyes on me, only to look to Nik and back again. As I took my seat, Bonnie instantly leaned over to ask, "How do you know the new guy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Long story, I'll tell you later." _Everything?_ I wasn't sure yet if I wanted any of my friends to know what had happened in the alley behind the Grill. I wasn't even sure if I could explain it, and I definitely wasn't sure that they would take it well. I looked over at Elena and then Stefan, who sat beside her, wondering what he would think if he knew.

Sitting back in my seat, I quickly got comfortable; this was going to be a long class, I could just tell.

Alaric got started on talking about the civil war; it was our first day talking about it and it seemed that he was having trouble keeping track of his notes. Nik's smirk was not lost on me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. As if he could sense my stare, he looked over at me and winked.

I heard a sigh come from the girl in front of me and I rolled my eyes, _As if, Katie._

I was half listening to the lecture when suddenly Nik spoke up, speaking to Alaric directly. It seemed that he had other ideas of what had gone on during a specific battle. I looked from one to the other in confusion before looking over at Bonnie and Elena, shrugging at their mirrored confused expressions.

The rest of the class went on like this, and I could help but want to laugh. It was almost as if Nik was trying to piss Alaric off with his knowledge, but on the other hand, I had never seen Alaric have so much fun teaching. After all, none of the students liked to pipe up in this class, as most of them hated the subject. Alaric was a great teacher, but sometimes the topic of study wasn't nearly as entertaining.

I was surprised by how quickly the lesson seemed to go; watching the two men banter back and forth was more than enough to keep us all leaning forward in our seats. When the bell rang, I got up with everyone else. I caught Nik's glance when I walked by and gave him a smirk before following Elena, Stefan and Bonnie out of class.

Before I could turn the corner however, a hand caught hold of my elbow, pulling me to the side of the hall that was now filling with people. "Hey!" I exclaimed, then rolled my eyes when I saw it was Nik. I looked back at the others who had now stopped, waiting for me, "I'll catch up with you guys at lunch!" I called over the crowded hallway. They nodded and walked away.

I took a breath before looking back at him; he was only a couple inches away from me, and I found it suffocating. "What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering how the rest of your night was, love." He grinned at me.

"Um… good?" I hadn't actually done anything other than go to bed, so I was confused… Was this really all he wanted to say?

He nodded, and I could see he was trying to come out with something else. "How about I take you out tonight? Instead of going to your house? After all… your mother hasn't invited me in, and I don't know if you have a sibling but-"

I cut him off, slapping my hand over my forhead dramatically, _Stupid newbie vampire! _"Oh, woops! I totally forgot about that… and I doubt my mom will just invite a guy in when she's going out for the night."

My words seemed amusing to him and I wondered why until I caught on, "Not because of that! Oh… Oh shut up!" I exclaimed quietly so only he could hear. I could feel the blush on my cheeks betray my cool exterior.

"Well?" He asked, and my eyes widened. Nik rolled his eyes before continuing, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

I sighed, and then smiled at him, "Depends on where we are going…"

"That's a surprise. You just have to trust me."

"I'm supposed to just trust some vam- er- some guy I just met!" I quickly caught myself, not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

He just grinned, allowing me a look at his dimples up close, "Yes."

I gave him an accusing stare before agreeing, "Okay, but nowhere too sketchy. No dark alleys or anything."

"I get to plan. I'm inviting you out."

Crossing my arms over my chest I raised my eyebrow at him, "Hasn't anyone told you I'm controlling yet?"

"So am I," he smirked, and I watched his eyes roam from mine, downward.

"Hey! Eyes on me, please!" I gasped.

"They are." He didn't look up, and I watched them wander lower, and then higher.

"Ugh, whatever, I have to get to class." I turned on my heal to leave before he caught me by the arm again. I was about to get annoyed when I saw his phone in his other hand.

He handed the phone to me with screen displaying a blank text message. "Can I get your number?"

It seemed like such a funny thing for him to ask me. I felt like all the other vampires I met always just seemed to have it for some reason. I tried to suppress a grin before punching in my digits in the number section and then handed it back to him. He smiled at me before hitting a couple keys and returning the phone to his pocket.

Finally I turned around and headed to class, this time without an interruption. I made it there with a minute to spare, taking my seat for English class. I quickly took my book out of my bag, along with the essay I had written, then grabbed my phone. There was three new messages.

One from Elena, one from Bonnie, and one from an unknown number.

I quickly looked at the message from the number I assumed was Nik.

**Hello, beautiful. (;**

I rolled my eyes before saving the number and replying quickly.

**Hey, stalker…**

I grinned to myself before looking at my other messages. They both were asking about the new guy and how I knew him. I just responded saying I would talk to them at lunch. A sinking feeling in my gut told me I was not looking forward to that moment at all.

I was about to put my phone away when it suddenly vibrated in my hand. I looked to see another text from Nik.

**Harsh words. You seemed to enjoy yourself last night…**

_Ugh._ His words instantly made my inner muscles clench, forcing my mind to think back.

**I don't know what you mean. And I'm trying to learn here.**

It wasn't a complete lie… After all, the teacher had just started the class, forcing me to hide my phone under my desk. My phone vibrated moments later.

**I'm trying to teach here.**

It was annoying how my mouth smirked, almost hearing his accent in my mind. I was about to reply when my phone vibrated again.

**Oh! Gotta go.**

My smirk grew into a grin as I now pictured something along the lines of Alaric bitching him out for having a phone out. Alaric detested cell phones during class. _Hah! Take that._

* * *

Class went by quickly, as it was my favorite. I read my essay aloud for the class, and then handed my book in at the end. I was disappointed to see it go, and I made a mental note to buy a copy for myself. Soon enough, it was time for lunch. I dragged my feet all the way to the cafeteria.

Grabbing a banana, vitamin water and a salad, I quickly paid and then went to find my friends. They weren't in the cafeteria, so I made my way outside, knowing they would probably be out under the trees during a gorgeous day. I found them almost immediately.

They didn't even give me time to set my food down before they were hounding me.

"So! Spill!" Elena gasped.

I shrugged, still not sure what I wanted to say. "I don't know what to say. I met him last night at moms work; he had gotten mugged and was looking for a place to stay. I showed him where the hotel was and then we went to the Grill for some food." I tried to make it sound like it was nothing. They didn't buy it.

"You went on a date?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward, eager for more details.

I tried to preoccupy myself by eating my salad. Between mouthfuls and said, "Not really but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Elena exclaimed.

"We _do_ have a date tonight."

They both looked really excited. "He's really… whoa." Bonnie said, looking impressed.

I grinned for the first time, "Yeah." Again, my mind wandered to the previous night, and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. Luckily they just took this as something else.

"Ooh, you like him!" They said in unison and I raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other.

"Um… I'm not sure yet. We'll see," I said, giving them a warm smile, hoping this would end the conversation. It did.

Stefan's arrival helped as he came over, looking surly as ever. He went on to talk about Damon's recent escapade, and I quickly blocked out the conversation. I didn't need to hear about Damon's anything. Between bites, I reached into my bag and took out my phone.

There was a message. My heart skipped a beat. I sighed quietly, trying to contain my ridiculous girly reaction to seeing his name.

**Wear something sexy. Not that you could look anything other.**

I blushed, but didn't respond.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are welcome. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow... it's been a while, I know. I'm sorry! My real life got in the way. /: But I've gotten things back on track, and I come on and see your beautiful reviews! :D You gave me the umph I needed to write another chapter. Love you guys! I hope you enjoy! And please, excuse any mistakes I may have missed... **

* * *

_Caroline! Stop being so… UGH._ I was having an internal battle. I couldn't seem to stop looking around every hallway between my next two classes. Every time someone walked past the door, my heart would jump and my eyes would instantly flick over their body. It was never Nik though, and I was getting really annoyed with myself.

Especially as I walked myself to my car, looking around the parking lot, my eyes scouring everyone and everywhere. _STOP IT!_ My mind was starting to hurt, and what was the point? I was seeing him later… _Jeez, you're acting like a little school gi- Okay, rewind… You're acting like you're not a badass vampire! _

That wasn't really any better. I huffed as I opened my door and threw my bag on the passenger seat. Just as I started the ignition, my phone went off in my hand - yes, I had started holding it for the rest of the day, just in case. I looked down with a little too much enthusiasm before I saw it was Elena.

**Have fun tonight! We want to meet him soon… Like, for real.**

I roll my eyes, _Of course, Elena wants to get to know my man. 'Cause both Salvators aren't enough?_

I almost slap myself as a wave of guilt washes over me for even thinking such a thing. _And really, your man?_

"Oh shut up!"

_Oh, there ya go. Yell at yourself, Caroline._

"Okay, okay, time to stop." I quickly turn the radio up to a station that I would normally detest. Something that Jeremy probably would have listened to a long time ago, but right now… It was better than any love song. It was loud and booming and my mind couldn't think straight. I'm not really sure if it was before, but oh well.

The drive to the house is quick, especially as my foot becomes lead while focusing on the horrid music blaring through my speakers. I turn it down just before I reach my house out of habit. Mom isn't home, but I feel like she can know I've done something wrong even from work, like disturbing the neighborhood with loud music. Being a vampire be damned.

I leave my bag in my car, only grabbing my keys and my phone as I rush inside. _Jeez, Caroline… you have like-_ I stopped dead in my tracks, hand still on the door knob with the door half open - _he didn't say when he was picking me up!_

"Ugh! God damn it!" I usually have everything together, but today and this guy… I can't seem to keep up. I hold up my phone, diving into my messages, and I'm about to ask him, but then I look away with a sudden thought. Almost immediately, I delete what I've written and rush inside, slamming the door behind me.

Something is telling me he's done this on purpose… The control freak part of me wants to tear his head off, but I can't seem to stop ginning. _Two can play at that game._

* * *

_I can't stand this._

I'm pacing. And drinking a little. But a lot of pacing. This suit in the Mystic Hotel isn't big enough for my pacing. I'm probably going to put lines in the floor.

I left school during the lunch period. After all, there weren't any more History lessons, and I couldn't see myself walking into Caroline's Science lesson and be a teacher there too. _Uck, chemistry…_ I react to the thought like a stink in the air and take another swig of my brandy. I also had to pick up a vehicle while I had time… I definitely wasn't walking Caroline everywhere. Another swig.

More pacing.

I'm already dressed; grey v-neck t-shirt with jeans and my jacket.

And more pacing. _Is that a scratch on the wall?_

More pacing.

I find myself in the bedroom. My eyes wander for only a moment before they lock on the bed. I grin. But there's something else… _What the hell is that feeling?_

A thousand years, and many, _many _women, and the last time I recall feeling anything but lust was… _No._ _I don't do feelings._ _She's just a distraction… A bit of fun before I get to what I'm here to do._ I grin at the thought of the ritual.

I have plenty of time. She's just a distraction.

_A beautiful one._

_Oh shut up, Niklaus._

I can't take it. I start pacing again.

I look at the small clock on the stove in the kitchen: 4:11.

_Oh, will someone just stake me already!_

_When's too early to pick her up?_

_I didn't tell her when on purpose… _I'm_ the alpha. I decide._

_Still probably too early?_

I look at the clock again: 4:12.

"Bloody hell."

I take the last swig of my brandy before setting it on the counter and walking out, shutting the door behind me.

Immediately, I open it again and step back through. I slip on my shoes, then walk back out, slamming the door this time. _What has this girl done to me?_

"Nothing."

_Now you're talking to yourself…_

I run my hand through my hair before getting into the lift. The doors shut.

_Did I shut the lights off?_

_Who the hell cares? Electricity bills be damned… Chaos is my middle name._

I straighten my coat before stuffing my hands into the pockets. It's official; I'm pathetic.

* * *

I clasp the necklace in the back and take a step back from my vanity to look in the full length mirror. _I look…_ I grin.

I didn't know what to dress for; a dinner? A movie? So I dressed to kill.

I wore a strapped, light blue dress. The neckline dived down to show the tops of my breasts, and the bottom flowed around my thighs. It left a lot to the imagination, but also not much… The matching heels helped. My hair was in an bun that I lazily tied, with a couple of long curls hanging to frame my face. The necklace I just latched hung low, disappearing slightly into my cleavage. The only other jewelry I wore was my daylight ring.

Barely any make-up.

I look over at the clock on my nightstand; 5:58.

Looking back at myself in the mirror and nod at myself. I was proud of my handiwork, and it only took a couple of hours.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

I grinned and rushed to my bedroom door before stopping myself. I took a deep breath, _Focus, Caroline. It's just a date with a guy you don't even know…_

I turn around the corner and see him standing there through the glass. He isn't looking at me; but rather down at the ground. It gives me a moment to appreciate his features before I open the door.

My hard work is rewarded by the look in his eyes and the slack in his jaw as he looks me up and down. "Y-you look…"

"Gorgeous?" I offer after a moment.

"Perfect."

My heart stumbles over itself. _Focus!_

I can't put a full thought together before I grab my coat off the stand next to me and walk out of the house. I take the arm he holds out for me and smile. "So where are we going?" I look up at him, but he doesn't answer. Just grins.

I roll my eyes.

And before I know it, I find myself at the passenger's door of a black SUV. It's sleek and expensive looking. Also, obviously brand new. I don't ask questions. _Freaking vampires…_

Nik opens the door for me and I climb in smoothly. I almost do a dance in my seat as he closes the door, but he is almost instantly climbing into the drivers seat. He doesn't say anything as he begins to drive, and I find myself watching the town go by. Literally… He's driving us out of town.

I turn to him again, "You're really not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." He doesn't turn to look at me, but I can clearly see a dimple.

* * *

I can't look at her. If I look at her too soon - before I'm ready - we might not make it to the date I have planned. Did she _have _to dress like that? Was is _really _necessary to let me see _so much _of her legs… I mean… Just a slip of my hand and I could wrap my hand around her gorgeous ass… I can only imagine how soft it would be to hold onto while she's bouncing ontop of-

_Niklaus! _

My cock twitches, and I know I have to move my thoughts on. But I can't look at her.

Even her voice sounds like honey. Instantly I'm reminded of how her lips felt against mine, her tongue against my own… _Mmm_.

_Niklaus!_

_God damn it!_

Another twitch.

_Distract…_

"You really do look ravishing, Caroline."

_Oh, good distraction, you dolt._

I see her fidget from my peripheral. "You don't look so bad yourself."

My eyebrows furrow, _did she just deflect?_

I hold out my hand to her, palm up, and she slowly places her delicate fingers on top. Bringing her hand to my face, I turn to finally look at her. "Thank you," I say, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. My eyes bore into hers.

I can see the blood surfacing to her cheeks. She's radiant. I shouldn't have looked.

Turning back to the road, I try to focus, but I can't let her hand go. My thumb is drawing patterns on her silky skin, and I can't stop. The touch is powerful, for some reason.

And it seems that pesky feeling has wormed itself back into my chest.

But soon enough - or maybe an eternity later? - I pull into a private parking garage. I'm forced to let her go as I shift into park.

I see her going for her handle, but I'm there first, pulling the door open. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrow in the most adorable way.

"My date, my rules. I get the doors."

She rolls her eyes, but the blush in her cheeks gives her away and I grin slightly.

I hold out my arm to her and she takes it. I feel more powerful than ever. Nothing can stop me while she's on my arm… I can't wait until I can let my wolf side free as well. Then I'll have an army behind me and an angel by my side.

Soon we are walking around to the front of the building where a busy street engulfs us. There are restaurants and shops - which are closed - and booming music coming from the building we are standing in front of.

"Seriously?"

I grin.

* * *

**Please review if you feel so inclined... Oh and...**

**DOUBLE UPDATE, because you've all been so patient with me. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter, as promised... I hope I don't disappoint. :D**

* * *

"Seriously?"

I roll my eyes at him before looking back to the club in front of us.

The sign reads; The Dark Alley.

I want to laugh. _Jerk…_

"What?" he asks, feigning innocence.

I want to jab him in the ribs for his cheek. But I don't… after all, this is probably the cutest thing a guy has done yet. He must have some serious practice in impressing women. I sour at the thought, but quickly shake it off as he leads us inside.

There's a line in the front, leading all the way along a long wall to a podium where a girl is taking names. Caroline's jaw drops. The thought of having to wait _this _long seems ridiculous… I can hear the booming of music. _Couldn't we just sneak in or something?_

But apparently Nik had other ideas.

He starts to lead me past everyone in line, getting us plenty of nasty looks along the way. Soon enough though, we are at the podium with the girl looking at us curiously.

"Nik Mikaelson. I believe you should have us on your VIP list for tonight."

My jaw drops.

She looks down at her list and then looks back at Nik, not even bothering to look at me. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. We have your room all ready… Mike here," she gestures to a man I hadn't seen standing close by, "will show you the way. Enjoy your night."

She gives him what seems to be a almost pleadingly sexy look before looking down at her list again. I want to slap her across the face. But I can't. After all; he's not exactly mine… I sour again.

But then Mike is leading us through a door and the music surrounds us. The walls seem to give a glowing effect as the lights reflect off of them. There's a bar with all different colored bottles of drinks and various tables and booths. There was also a DJ who seemed to be in his own world, and an enormous dance floor in the center of everything. Of course, you could hardly actually see the floor with all of the people.

Apparently that wasn't our immediate direction though. Mike was leading us past the tables and booths towards the opposite wall where there was a line of red doors. He opened the one that donned the number 2 with a keycard and looked inside as if to make sure it was in face empty. He then stood back and handed the card to Nik.

They nodded to each other before Mike walked away. _Woah… serious place._

I followed Nik inside and gasped.

It was a private sitting area. It seemed simple enough; a large wrap around couch that lined the three walls and in the center was a table with two chairs. Everything was white, red and black. It was sexy.

Suddenly the booming music was almost completely drowned out, and I turned to see that Nik had closed the door. The air was stifling as he looked at me.

I wanted to jump into his arms and lock my lips with his. I've never felt such… tension.

* * *

A number of thoughts ran through my mind in a flash; all of them had to do with Caroline's naked body. I could push her onto the table and take her, or maybe the couch, or hell, the wall would do fine. I wanted nothing more than to tear that dress off of her.

I step forward.

She doesn't move.

I take another step, and I see her waver.

"So, what is this place?"

I grin.

"It's a club, love."

She rolls her eyes at me, and I grin broader. I love her spunk. I'm not used to people standing up to me in any way. _She doesn't actually know who you are, either._

"I can see that. But what's this room about?"

She doesn't look upset, and I'm relieved.

"Well, I figured we would eat at some point. And this is a little more private."

I watch her eyebrow arch.

It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"In case you get sick of out there. In here we can talk, out there… not so much."

She seemed to relax as she hopefully understood my point.

It had nothing to do with wanting to tear her clothes off. After all, I could do that on the dance floor if I so wished. _Of course… then other men would see her_. I suppress a growl at the thought.

"So, would you like to eat, or dance first?"

I could see the gears working behind her eyes as she turned away from me. I stood there, patiently waiting for her decision. But then I was surprised by her sudden flash towards me, taking my hand and rushing us out of the room and into the din of the club. My hand is tingling from her constant touch.

Before I know it, we are in the center of the dance floor, and she's let go of my hand. I'm stunned… I'm just standing there like an idiot as everyone dances around me, and she's in front of me, a couple feet away, swaying her hips. I watch as one of her hands reaches for her messy bun and pulls out the tie. Her hair drops around her shoulders. I'm frozen.

Her fingers are moving through her hair as I watch her body sway with such beauty. She's turning in my direction as she dances to the beat of the music, but her eyes are closed as she seems to lose herself.

Then someone bumps me, and I seem to come out of my daze slightly. Enough to close the distance between us, wrapping an arm around the small of her back. Her eyes flicker open and I stifle of growl.

Caroline's arms wrap lazily around my shoulders and neck as she continues to move, and I find myself moving with her, as though our bodies were two halves of a whole. Her body isn't even touching me, and I can feel the heat between us.

Suddenly though, she turns around so her back is to me, her arms still around my neck. I can't even manage to grin. My hands are automatically around her stomach, my fingers wanting to travel down and pull up her dress, dragging my nails across her delicate skin.

But again she surprises me by slowly moving down. Her body still isn't touching me, but I could swear I can feel her on more than just my hands. Controlling my needs is becoming hard. Literally.

And then she's standing straight again, her fingers running along my neck, making my skin crawl. She's driving me crazy.

I run my hands down her thighs, finally allowing my fingers to touch skin as I pull up the hem of her short dress slightly. But I have to stop myself quickly and let it fall back as I run my hands up her hips and sides before moving around the front again to their original position.

She turns around again, and I feel like we are completely alone on the dance floor, though I know the people are still surrounding us.

Then her eyes meet mine through her lashes. I can't stop myself as I place my forehead to hers, our noses rubbing together slightly as we continue to move to the music. Our lips are so close I can feel her breath on mine. Her scent is intoxicating. How am I even holding on right now?

Her lips seem to graze mine as our eyes stay locked on each other. I can't handle it any more.

I latch my hand to hers as I reluctantly turn away from her, swiftly leading us away from the dance floor and to our private room. The keycard is already in my other hand as I reach out and swipe it, opening the door and practically throw her in.

I don't give her the time to react though as I flash inside and in front of her, wrapping my hands around her face, slamming my lips into hers. I'm rewarded with a sexy little grunt from her and suddenly the door is shut, blocking out most of the din.

* * *

_Oh my god._

His hands seem to be everywhere at once as he presses me against the wall. My hands are in his short curls, pulling him as close as possible. _Was that a moan?_

"Mm," I cant help myself. I want more. _More._

All I can hear is the smacking of our lips and our mutual grunts and moans. His hands reach down my naked thighs and yank me up; I wrap my legs around his hips. His hands are on my ass.

Finally he frees my lips and I gasp as they linger down my neck, sucking on that swee- "_Oh-_"

My entire body is tingling as he grinds into me; I can feel his hard length through his jeans and it's sending my mind reeling. I need air. I can't think.

"Nik…"

It's a gasp and all I hear is a growl in response. _Oh god, don't do- _"Mm, Nik…"

"Caroline," he moans into the soft spot under my ear. I feel his tongue and my eyes roll back.

_Get control, Caroline!_

"Nik… st-stop."

It takes him a moment before his lips detach from my neck and his breathing heavily as he leans his head on my shoulder.

I know exactly how he feels. I'm throbbing. Everywhere.

"N-not now…" I gasp out. I can't believe what I'm doing. I can't believe I've mustered enough self control to actually do it. He's… _Ugh._

I internally groan, but slowly drop my legs from his waist.

I know why I've done it… but I can't bring myself to think it.

_Sure you can… you don't want to just be some cheap sl-_

_Stop it!_

His hand is on my cheek, and his eyes are now boring into mine. They're darker than usual, and I swoon. _Oh god…_

I quickly squirm out from under his grasp, gasping for air. The air in the room seems cold now that I'm not breathing his breath.

"Caroline?" I can hear the worry in his tone and it catches me off guard.

I turn to face him, "I'm fine, I just… I don't…"

"It's alright," he says as he seems to catch my point, giving me a warm smile. I have to force myself to keep my eyes on his, or else they might linger lower to what I know is down there…

I smile back.

He then moves to the table and pulls out the chair, looking at me, obviously waiting for me to take a seat. I oblige.

Nik sits across from me, and before I know it, there's a waiter walking in with a keycard in his hand. I look at Nik confused and he whispers, "Button under the table…"

The waiter leaves us two menus, and then walks out, leaving us to decide what we want. I don't recognize anything on the menu… _Of course it would be fancy food._

As if he can hear my thoughts, Nik pipes up, "They have a little of everything. What's your favorite?"

"Um, Italian?"

He nods, and I put down my menu.

"You pick for me."

His eyes meet mine and then he grins, accepting my challenge. "Alright, love. I will."

He didn't even got another full minute before apparently pushing the button again, because the waiter walked back in, asking our order.

Nik pointed over his menu which was conveniently high enough for me to not be able to see what he was pointing to. I narrowed my eyes. _Touché._

The waiter leaves us alone once again, taking the menus with him, and I suddenly feel very aware that we are alone. _What do we talk about?_

"Tell me about yourself, Caroline." Apparently Nik wasn't feeling as awkward as me.

I stare at him, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Anything… What do you enjoy?" I wait for him to smirk or something, but he seems serious.

I arch an eyebrow. "Um… I love planning things. Events and parties. I enjoy hanging out with my friends."

He cocks his head, "You don't _love_ hanging out with your friends."

I roll my eyes. "Well _yeah_, of course I do. It's just…" I shrug and look down.

"What?"

"Well, lately hanging out with my friends tends to be worrying about Elena and her drama." I shrug again, looking back up at him. "Although, it's always been about Elena. Anything to do with Bonnie and I comes second."

_Woah, did I just say that?_

His eyebrows rise in shock.

_Ugh, I probably sound self absorbed now. Great job._

"They don't sound like great friends, then."

I'm stunned.

"What?"

"Well," he begins, "Any relationship, may it be friendship or otherwise, should be equal. Am I right?"

"I-I suppose?"

"Then if this Elena is so self important, she's not a great friend. And this Bonnie girl should see that as well. You're special, Caroline… Anyone with half a brain can see that."

_What the hell? _I feel like I should be yelling at him for putting down my friends. But there's something about what he said that just… fits.

"Maybe so. But that's just the way it is. Elena has always come first… even when it comes to boys."

I see his gaze darken.

"I don't see how that could happen."

Again, I'm not really sure why I continue.

"Ugh… First there was Matt. Then there was Stefan. And then Damon…" I can even hear the distaste in my voice when I mention the last name.

"Damon?" he caught it. _Damn._

"Nothing… lets talk about something else."

"Caroline," he begins again, trying to capture my eyes again. When it doesn't work, he reaches over the table and takes my hand. My eyes instantly dart to his. "I fancy _you_, whatever that is worth…"

I can tell he's sincere… There's no smirk, no joking, just the truth. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

* * *

_What the hell are you doing?_

_This girl isn't of importance._

_She's obviously just a silly girl who puts herself down._

I push the thoughts out of my head easily. Maybe before she wasn't important, but it seems that I can't stop. I can't lie to her… it's a new feeling. She's absolutely perfect, and I wont let her see herself otherwise. I wont allow it.

I hear the words come from my mouth, and I instantly know they're true. That feeling is bursting in my chest, and I have to swallow it down.

_What is wrong with you?_

_You know the reason you're here is because of the doppelganger, right?_

_Shut the fuck up!_

My thumb rubs against her knuckles, and before I know it, the food is in front of us. I ordered her a red wine pasta, and myself a regular tomato pasta. I watch as she lets go of my hand to take a bite; her eyes close as she savors the taste. I grin at my triumph.

I know that soon I have to continue with my original plans for the ritual, but for now… This is exactly where I want to be. I have a few more days before I have to worry about getting to work.

* * *

**Okay, so I know you're all waiting for him to get moving with the ritual and stuff, but I think It's important for them to bond more... Especially for Klaus. But don't worry, I have a plan. xD**

**Please leave me reviews. I love them. They keep me writing. (:**


End file.
